Williamson County, Tennessee
Williamson County is a county in Tennessee. The population of the county is 183,182. Major roads Interstate 40 Interstate 65 Interstate 840 US Route 31 US Route 31A US Route 41A US Route 431 US Route 431 Business Tennessee State Route 46 Tennessee State Route 96 Tennessee State Route 100 Tennessee State Route 247 Tennessee State Route 248 Tennessee State Route 252 Tennessee State Route 253 Tennessee State Route 441 Natchez Trace Parkway Geography Adjacent counties Rutherford County (east) Davidson County (north) Cheatham County and Dickson County (northwest) Maury County (south) Marshall County (southeast) Hickman County (west) Demographics As of the 2010 U.S. Census, the racial composition of the county is: 85.70% White (156,986) 5.45% Black or African American (9,983) 4.70% Hispanic or Latino (8,609) 4.15% Other (7,604) 3.6% (6,594) of Williamson County residents live below the poverty line. Theft rate statistics Williamson County has average rates of Pokemon theft and murder. The county reported 33 Pokemon thefts in 2018, and averages 1.53 murders a year. Pokemon Communities Cities Brentwood - 37,060 Fairview - 7,720 Franklin - 62,487 Spring Hill - 29,036 (partly in Maury County) Towns Nolensville - 5,861 Thompson's Station - 2,194 Unincorporated communities Allisona (partly in Rutherford County) Arno Arrington Bethesda Boston Brush Creek Burwood College Grove Cool Springs Duplex Fernvale Kingfield Kirkland Leiper's Fork Liberty Hill Peytonsville Rudderville Triune West Harpeth Climate Fun facts * Adjusted for relative cost of living, Williamson County is one of the wealthiest counties in the United States. * Politically, Williamson County has been powerfully Republican since the 1980s. * During the Civil War, Triune was the scene of several engagements. Several Confederate brigades under General Braxton Bragg were stationed in the area in 1862, and in December 1862 the area was the scene of military activity related to the Battle of Stones River. After Bragg's defeat there, Union Army forces occupied Triune and erected fortifications at the crossroads.13 Between April and June 1863, several cavalry skirmishes took place in Triune, including one in June in which Confederate forces led by Nathan Bedford Forrest succeeded in penetrating Union lines. The Methodist and Baptist churches, several homes, and the Porter Female Academy, a girls' school, were destroyed by fire as a result of military action in 1863. * The community slowly rebuilt after the war. As of the 1880s, Triune had 57 white residents. On May 2, 1892, blacks in the area were reported to have started an uprising and killed at least three whites in retaliation for the mob lynching two days after of Ephraim Grizzard in Nashville. He had been taken from jail before trial and an estimated 10,000 whites had gathered to see him hanged from a city bridge and shot 200 times. * Modern Triune is the site of a manufacturing facility that produces equipment for harvesting tobacco, still a commodity crop in Middle Tennessee. * One of the first major manufacturers to establish operations in the county was the Dortch Stove works, which opened a factory in Franklin. The factory was later developed as a Magic Chef factory, producing electric and gas ranges. (Magic Chef was prominent in the Midwest from 1929.) When the factory was closed due to extensive restructuring in the industry, the structure fell into disuse. The factory complex was restored in the late 1990s in an adaptation for offices, restaurants, retail and event spaces. It is considered a "model historic preservation adaptive reuse project." * Williamson County was severely affected by the war. Three battles were fought in the county: the Battle of Brentwood, the Battle of Thompson's Station, and the Battle of Franklin, which had some of the highest fatalities of the war. The large plantations that were part of the county's economic foundation were ravaged, and many of the county's youth were killed. Many Confederate casualties of the Battle of Franklin were buried in the McGavock Confederate Cemetery near the Carnton plantation house. Containing the bodies of 1,481 soldiers, it is the largest private Confederate cemetery in America. Category:Tennessee Counties